wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Huhuran
thumb|left|Princess Huhuran =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified *Health: 965,000 hp =Attacks and Abilities= * Frenzy - Tranquable frenzy. Greatly increases melee damage. * Poison Bolt - 2000 direct damage bolt to the closest 15 people. Only occurs when she Frenzies or when she Berserks. * Noxious Poison - 2900 damage over 8 seconds + Silence. Will hit a random person and anyone around her. Cannot be cleansed. * Wyvern Sting - AoE sleep effect on a random area within melee range that affects up to 10 targets. If cleansed it deals 3000 damage. * Acid Spit - 219 damage to 281 damage every 2 seconds. Stackable dot on the primary target only. Not resistable. * Berserk - At 30% health, Huhuran's attack speed doubles, and she releases 2000 damage poison bolts every 3 seconds to the closest 15 people. It is important to note that hunter and warlock pets DO NOT count as part of the closest 15 in absorbing the poison volley, only the AOE sleep effect. For example, if you have 6 warriors, 6 rogues, and 3 combat pets attacking Huhuran in melee range, and the next 3 closest players are hunters, the warriors, rogues, and pets will take the Wyvern Sting effect (some combination of 10 of them) but the warriors, rogues, and hunters will be hit by the poison volley, as Huhuran will not target pets with it. =Strategies= * She will stack a nature DOT on the MT so tanks must be rotated. The DoT is not resistable, so the MT's should not gimp their Armor/Defense/HP too much to wear NR gear. HP pool is most important. Let the tanks get comfortable with the rotation - 2 or 3 tanks need to rotate due to stacking DoT. After one tank switch, light DPS can be started (but don't over-aggro). Try to keep mana high, ready for an outburst at 30%. * Huhu is immune to taunt. For this reason, tank rotations can be tricky. Tanks can use invulnerability potions or Blessing of Protection to drop agro. *Position is very important for the fight. 15 people need high NR because she enrages and spams poison volley at 30%. These 15 "NR soaks" must be close-ish to her. She will chuck poison volleys at them repeatedly. Once one of the 15 soaks dies, people with low NR will start taking massive damage. Therefore it is imperative to keep all 15 soaks alive. *She has a AoE Wyvern Sting (sleep effect) that will hit the ten closest people. Do not dispel Wyvern Sting (especially on Rogues!) as the dispel causes 3-4k insta-damage. It can be resisted. Wyvern Sting can be removed from the tank that is trying to get aggro. (next in the tank rotation) If the current tank is trying to lose agro, let him sleep. *Noxious poison deals ~3k DOT and silences the person that is hit directly, but it is also applied to players around the one hit. The DOT is not dispellable and as such is very dangerous. The raid must spread out to avoid getting AoEd by this poison. Huhuran will use this attack throughout the entire fight. *Hunters must be on the ball with tranquilizing when she is frenzied ("Huhuran goes into a killing frenzy") -- it boosts her melee power a lot. When she is frenzied, hunters have aproxximately 5 secs to tranquilize her before she begins shooting poison volleys randomly at the raid. The frenzy at the 30% is a HARD ENRAGE and cannot be tranquilized. ("Huhuran goes into a berserker rage"). Huhuran will no longer frenzy after 30%. Hunters should then focus DPS and maintaining the Nature Resistance Aura--especially on the Main Tank's group. * Princess Huhuran's most significant ability is her 30% mode. At this time, the closest 15 people ("NR soaks") will take monumental amounts of nature damage (2,000 damage every 5 seconds) and will require high Nature Resistance. They need as much NR as possible, gimping all other stats. No one else needs nature resistance for this encounter other than those 15 people (ideally rogues and warriors). The Dwarven racial skill Stoneform will make the player immune to Huhuran's poison spit for 8 seconds, while still being counted as one of the 15 soaks. It is recommended that players use this ability after their nature protection potion has expended. * Warlocks can put on Curse of Doom at 45%. As long as no one knocks CoD off, this will cause Huhuran to take massive amounts of damage right after she hits 30%. All DPSers should use trinkets and cooldowns as soon as she hits 30%, to take her into Execute range ASAP. *After 5 minutes she will spam poison volley, similar to enraging at 30%. Like Battleguard Sartura, her timered enrage is MUCH more deadly than her lower HP rage and is guaranteed to wipe your raid. However, it is advantageous to have her enrage as late as possible due to mana and agro concerns. Pace your raid. You want to be able to have the mana to burst damage at 30% and be able to AoE Heal your melee parties. AoE healing is dangerous, if the healer is silenced the entire party is doomed and you have a big hole in your meatwall. An alternate stratgey is to assign a healer to each person in the meatwall and pray a healer isn't silenced Princess Huhuran - bug Sheen of Zanza. The item from ZG that gives you a 3% chance to reflect spells. Well, on Huhuran currently it reflects the entire poison volley, all damage, everything, 100% of the time. This is 100% confirmed on the WOW forums as well, guilds are using this all the time for an EZmode Huhuran. Blizz has said nothing or patched this in 4 weeks now. Source =Loot= *Cloak of the Golden Hive *Gloves of the Messiah *Hive Defiler Wristguards *Huhuran's Stinger *Qiraji Bindings of Command *Qiraji Bindings of Dominance *Ring of the Martyr *Wasphide Gauntlets =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam *DO's Illustrated Tactics *German Tactic Link *Huhuran YouTube video Huhuran, Princess Huhuran, Princess Huhuran, Princess